


Kinktober Day 5: Cock Warming

by melonbun



Series: Linhardt/Mercedes/Byleth [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cock Warming, Cuddling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbun/pseuds/melonbun
Summary: linhardt would make the perfect cock warmer, points at his absolutely angelic lips and his inclination to do nothing





	Kinktober Day 5: Cock Warming

**Author's Note:**

> linhardt would make the perfect cock warmer, points at his absolutely angelic lips and his inclination to do nothing

It’s one of Byleth’s ideas this time. When they tell Linhardt that they’d like to try it he tilts his head, considering. It would mean he doesn’t have to do much which is appealing by itself. When Byleth says they know he’d look beautiful doing it a blush spreads across his face and he’s turning away before nodding.

So Byleth sits at their desk, turned to the side for space, and places a pillow at their feet. Linhardt comes along on his knees and doesn’t hesitate in pulling down the front of Byleth’s pants and pulling out their cock. It’s already half-hard from the idea alone and Linhardt gently fills his mouth with it.

Byleth reaches for some reading but pats Linhardt’s head before opening it up, “good boy,” they say and Linhardt feels that pleasant warmth spread through him, going straight to his dick. Byleth turns pages as drool pools and pools in his mouth. He’s not allowed to swallow so he just lets it drip from his lips into his hands below. Byleth turns another page “you’re doing such a good job for me,” they say, patting his head again and Linhardt’s heart skips a beat, embarrassed as usual.

Byleth is struggling to really comprehend what they’re reading, trying hard not to stare Linhardt down where he sits so beautifully at his feet. His lips, always so soft and perfect, are shiny with spit around their cock. Drool drips down his chin but he puts up with it for Byleth’s sake and the thought alone is keeping them half-hard. They reach down to pet at Linhardt’s hair but otherwise pretends he doesn’t exist.

Eventually Linhardt gets so comfortable playing Byleth’s cockwarmer, nestled between his legs with that heavy warmth on his tongue and Byleth’s hand on his head, that he starts to doze. He’s half hard but he doesn’t want to touch himself and ruin such a calm evening. It takes a weight off of his shoulders, not having to be a general but just existing to serve Byleth.

Byleth closes their book and just watches Linhardt for a bit. His eyes are closed and he looks peaceful. They move their hand from Lin’s head to his cheek which stirs him barely awake. They rub their thumb back and forth across his cheekbone. 

“So beautiful like this.” Linhardt’s eyes flutter shut again in response. Using the barest of pressure Byleth nudges Linhardt off of them. Linhardt goes easily, a string of spit connecting him to Byleth’s dick before it drips down and separates. Byleth leads Linhardt over to the wash basin to wash his hands of spit and they strip their clothes before crawling into bed.

Byleth pulls Linhardt close, kissing the top of his head, “thank you” they say. Linhardt hums before turning his head into the crook of Byleth’s shoulder. They doze for a while before they have to return to the war and their responsibilities.


End file.
